Fire Dragon
The Fire Dragon (named Flame by Kai) was the Dragon Guardian of the Sword of Fire and Kai's pet. History The Fire Dragon was placed in the Fire Temple by Sensei Wu to guard the Sword of Fire. King of Shadows Lord Garmadon summoned the Fire Dragon when Kai and Sensei Wu attempted to escape from the Fire Temple with the Sword of Fire. Determined not to let them escape, the dragon blocked the exit and cornered them. Weapons of Destiny The Fire Dragon soon realized that Kai and Nya were simply trying to protect the sword as well and became friendly toward them. When Jay, Cole, and Zane arrived at the temple, the Fire Dragon flew them to the locations of the other dragons so they could in turn tame their respective dragon as well. Once all the Ninja had befriended their dragons, Kai flew the Fire Dragon to the Underworld. After the Ninja had reclaimed the Golden Weapons, the Fire Dragon transported Kai back to Four Weapons. Rise of the Snakes At some point dragon pens were carved into the mountain underneath the Monastery of Spinjitzu and the Fire Dragon began living there under the care of the Ninja. When the Ninja learned that Lord Garmadon had apparently returned, Kai mounted the Fire Dragon and flew it to Jamanakai Village, racing the other Ninja along the way. After the threat had been discovered to be merely Lloyd Garmadon, Kai flew the Fire Dragon back to the monastery. When the Hypnobrai attacked the village later in the day, Kai once again used the Fire Dragon as transport there. Home After the Ninja had left to destroy Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress, Nya and Wu rode the Fire Dragon to the scene where they rescued the Ninja just before the fortress collapsed. The Fire Dragon flew them back to the monastery, only to find it engulfed in flames. Snakebit After the Ninja discovered the Destiny's Bounty in the Sea of Sand, the Fire Dragon took up residence in some nearby ruins. However the Fire Dragon began to molt and left for the Spirit Coves where it merged with the other three dragons to become the Ultra Dragon. Appearance The Fire Dragon is used to living in hot climates. He can swim in lava and travel into the Underworld. His skin is red and orange and may possibly be hot but cool enough to ride on. Appearances Notes *The Fire Dragon was the first Dragon to be ridden during their search for the Golden Weapons. *The Fire Dragon, along with the other Dragons, perform a different type of Spinjitzu when they are about to enter the Underworld. *The Fire Dragon, like the Ice Dragon, would be more accurately classified as a wyvern because it only possesses two hind legs, while the forelegs are part of the wing's body structure. *He appeared in LEGO Battles: Ninjago, as a Story Mode boss. Gallery Fire_Dragon.png FireDragon.png Kai and Flame.png 17Ridingonflame.png Flame.png pl:Flame Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Rise of the Serpentine